The Bluemoon Tower
A mysterious ruined tower far to the north of Gran Soren. It is the nest of a Griffin, and later the home of an outlaw sorcerer, Salomet. Description :"Tis written that this tower was built long, long ago, at a lord's behest. No accounts remain of why, however. None know what purpose it served. Some say it was to ward against the wyrm; others, an altar to the old gods." - Pawn The Bluemoon Tower is located in a distant eastern part of Gransys, far north of the capital. It is visible from most eastern coastal areas. In order to reach the Bluemoon Tower from Gran Soren, travel north along Conquest Road beyond the Windbluff Tower, passing east of Hillfigure Knoll. Take the right of two choices at a fork in the road (the other leads to the Blighted Manse). Pass through Windworn Valley, where a heavy wind will impede the Arisen's progress. Here a second left fork leads north to a Travelers' Rest encampment, whilst the route to the tower is along the rightmost fork. Then traverse the Pastona Cavern and Smugglers' Pass to reach Cutlass Cape and the tower. Quests *Griffin's Bane *The Wyrmking's Ring *By Royal Decree I (Post-Game) Enemies *Normally, if anything can be considered 'normal' for this place, the inhabitants are : Snow Harpies, Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Mages. *During the quest Griffin's Bane a Griffin takes up roost in the upper areas of the tower. *After the Griffin's Bane quest, a pair of Ogres and a Specter will be found in rooms in the upper area, below the summit. *During the The Wyrmking's Ring quest all other enemies are banished, probably frightened off by the presence of the arch-sorcerer Salomet and his twenty six bandit allies. *During Post-Game a Special Lesser Dragon of the Wyvern variety can be found on the summit. *During By Royal Decree I a Thunderwyvern will replace the Wyvern. Loot Random items found scattered around the tower including Light-Cure, Interventive, Dose of Courage, Panacea, and various Coin Pouches. There is an Ore deposit on a lower walkway below the outer ruins which yields rare ores including Fuligin Ore - care should be taken when using indirect mining methods as ore released here has a tendency to drop into the water below. On the upper tower platform will be found a Portcrystal between the two chests. An armor pile on the north side of the plateau may give Twisted Leathers. There are also Coin Pouches here, totalling 46,100 Gold, and some Bladeleaf. There are four Seeker's Tokens to be found here, two are on ledges near the first Griffin statue on the left, another at the corner edge of the circular walkway round the main tower (after the locked door), and a fourth is found atop a high column, far above the first two. Notes *On first visiting the tower consider bringing three Skeleton Keys to open the Smugglers' Pass treasure chests, which are located on the route to the tower. * It is a long walk to the Bluemoon Tower. The Travelers' Rest encampment under the Blighted Manse is nearby approximately halfway along the route, and may be useful. *The upper arcades of the tower summit (where Harpies roost) is accessible, via a jump from a flying creature such as a Griffin. (may glitch). *Though the outer curved path beyond the initially locked door would be accessible by a long jump or harpy ride from the broken walls in the first part of the tower an invisible wall prevents this. This may be to prevent 'continuity' issues during Griffin's Bane if the gates were opened prematurely. Trivia (15th century) ]] *The tower is vaguely similar to some medieval Northern European (Dutch, Flemish) imaginings of the Tower of Babel (See Wikimedia:Tower of Babel in paintings) In the biblical story of the tower the builders are cursed by God, forced to speak different languages for their arrogance - this biblical confusion is vaguely mirrored in what Pawns say of the tower - "'Tis written that this tower was built long, long ago, at a lord's behest. No accounts remain of why, however. None know what purpose it served." * There are three large man-made structures in Gransys, of obvious non-military use, of which the origins are unknown or uncertain. The other two are The Watergod's Altar, and the Catacombs, which, according to pawns, were built for the water and earth gods respectively. It is possible that the Bluemoon Tower is the third, and it would have been likely to have been built in honour of the air or sky god. The symbolism is obvious: the Bluemoon Tower is decorated with statues of winged beasts, and has an elevated position making access to clear skies easy for those with the ability of flight. See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Exploits *It is possible to glitch through the first locked door (Griffin quest door) using Sunflare - move up to the door, and keep a forward motion, then use sunflare - it is relatively easy to glitch through the stones above the door. **It is not possible to get past the same door by flying harpies from the outer regions of the tower - there is an invisible barrier prevent flight towards the circular walkway. File:Dragon's Dogma - Bluemoon Tower early and other tests|Using Sunflare to glitch through the door File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen 20171231000644|Attempted harpy flight to bypass the Griffin quest door is stymied by an invisble barrier Gallery Bluemoon Tower Far.png| The Bluemoon Tower from afar